Scream Teens
by ShadowOfTheStream
Summary: My friend showed me this story she wrote and I thought it was awesome so I decided to upload it! Review if you enjoy! This book is about a scary jester masked man killing school kids one by one until Belle tries to stop him...


Bored, that's my usual emotion when I step into my first class of the day. It doesn't matter if its maths, art or PE I just know I'm going to be bored. Bored of the same routine every day and doing work that might not even benefit my actual future. Nothing interested me unless there was a rare fight or there was still something edible in the canteen. That's until one actual interesting day.

So on a regular Monday in a freezing cold month called January I walked into my tutor room thinking everyone would be sitting I their usual little groups. There are the populars, who are all the people who somehow became popular when barely anybody likes them as they act dumb, annoying, bad, or are pretty bitches. There are the nerds which are basically not a group but they just sit there and read most of the time. Also there are the idiots. This mostly contains boys; they talk about funny videos and think that fake farts are still funny. Then theirs my group who either don't care what people think nor have a normal brain which everyone finds weird. So instead of the usual groups they were all huddled in one group with my actual Tutor there who sometimes doesn't even call in sick. "Hey what's going on"? I ask puzzled by the weird change.

"There's been a murder" said a worried looking Abbie.

"OMG who died" I asked, now interested.

"A boy called Charlie Blake" answered one of my primary friends called Charlotte. "I think he was in are Tech class".

"Oh yeah that's so sad" I said.

"Everything's sad for you Belle" Justin, my best friends brother and my mortal enemy, blurted. "You hate nearly everything in school"

"Whatever" I responded.

He shook his head and turned back to the group. Apparently he was found in a back alley with a stab wound in his stomach. The police say that he must have got in some kind of trouble with a group he hung around with. Everyone was shaken by what had happened everyone did their work no talking, sometimes I caught my friend Jess staring out a window. Abbie told me that she had a little on and off secret relationship with Charlie B. I felt kind of sorry for her, I think she loved him.

After school I usually met with my best friend Sammy but for some reason she wasn't there and that really worried me as Sammy usually waits for me. I waited for nearly an hour thinking she might have got a rare detention but there was a no show from her. I began to walk home, Luckily I remembered my head phones so I listened to my music. I was walking past the school bus stop, when I felt something like paper hit the back of my head. I turned around and to no surprise it was Justin.

"Ha ha I got the back of your head" he snorted

"So funny, you are the most stupid and arrogant person I know!" I shouted

"I will have to repay the compliment one day" he said sarcastically.

He walked up next to me and began to start talking about this new Xbox game he just got, which I personally didn't care about, but as I had listened to my playlist about 3 times now I decided I would listen this once.

So after I explained that I didn't have an Xbox but had a Ps3 to Justin, but before he could respond a loud scream came from behind us. We both turned around and saw a car spinning out of control. It got closer and then flipped over.

"Watch out!" Justin shouted, pushing me to the side.

We luckily landed on the grass, only giving me a grass stain on my tights. We saw the car skid past on its back making a horrible screeching sound that drowned out all the screams. Justin got up and gave me a hand, I hadn't realised until I got up that I had a big cut on my leg were the car must have caught me.

"Oww" I winced, looking down at my bloody leg.

"Ooh that looks bad, an ambulance should be here soon" He pointed out.

I noticed a large scrape on his shoulder, which had ripped his blazer.

"Justin what's with your shoulder I thought you were ok" I asked, sort of worried.

"Its fine, I just caught it on that pole over there, its fine" He said smiling after he saw the worry in my face.

He helped me walk to a nearby bench, which over looked the turned over car. Already a police car had arrived, with an Ambulance just behind it. The paramedics had to cut through one of the doors to get out the driver and passenger. I saw a glimpse of the drivers face and realized it was Lauran's mum. Lauran was a girl I knew from my IT class, I tried to move to see if Lauran was ok, but a paramedic came over stopping me and told me to get in the ambulance which had just turned up.

During the journey to the hospital I was I told the police were going to ask us about what happened after we were treated. We were taken to the children's ward; Justin and me were facing each other still both shocked at what had just happened. Justin had to have stitches on his shoulder; and unfortunately he was brave so I couldn't blackmail him into not telling everyone about saving my life. Turns out I had sprained my leg when falling on it. The Nurse said I was lucky as my cut didn't go to deep and I would make a full recovery.

This wasn't the worst bit as my parents still hadn't got here yet. It took them about half an hour to get to the hospital, probably breaking the speed limit on every road here.

"My baby!" My mum sobbed "are you ok, did you break anything?"

"No I'm fine" I insisted, pushing her away seeing Justin giggling "But my friend Lauran isn't, she was in the car"

My mum was shocked at how close the car got to me after I told her what happened and she had to ask the one thing I didn't want to explain

"How did you get out the way"?

"Ummm…."

"I pulled her out of the way" answered Justin so nearly the whole ward could hear.

"Really? That's amazing" my mum shouted "Belle why didn't you tell me"?

"I must have forgot" I said shrugging my shoulders

A snort came from Justin. My mum didn't hear him and went over to thank him for saving my life. I thought school was bad but having to say thank you and be nice to the person I hated most was hell.

I waited for about three hours before I could go, ending the torture of having to talk to Justin. But before we left I had to find Lauran. I went to the Accident and Emergency ward and found her on a bed next to her mum.

"Lauran, OMG are you ok"! I shouted.

"Yeah, are you" she asked

"Absolutely fine" I said waving my hand as to say nothing happened." What happened in the car".

"Well it was so strange and weird" she started. "I was in my car with my mum driving, we were ow in listening to Radio, when I saw a shadow in the rear mirror. I turned and saw a man in a creepy jester mask and screamed. My mum got so shocked she swerved out of control and nearly hit you and …. Was it Justin?" she finished smiling.

"Yeah, what was that jester mask guy doing in your car"? I asked trying to avoid talking about Justin.

"Well he had this big butcher knife in his hand, that was why I screamed" she started "he would have stabbed me if it wasn't for the accident".

"Why would he try to" I began but then my Mum pulled me away as we had to go.

The whole journey home I couldn't stop thinking about what Lauran had said, but with everything that had just happened I went to bed. Before that though, I had to text Sammy as I hadn't seen her all day and asked her why she wasn't there after school.

"I..I got a DETENTION"! She texted to me.

I had my mouth open with shock as Sammy never ever got a detention. I texted her for about an hour trying to get full details about what happened. She left her 6 page essay on her mum's desk, after she finished. She got an hour detention as the teacher wanted to make sure it never happened again.

I told her all about the accident that had happened and that Justin saved me. This made her giggle and laugh as she knew how much I hated him.

The next day at school everyone came up to me and asked for what had happened and I just told them about the car and nothing else, as I didn't want people thinking Justin is a hero and that Lauran is crazy seeing a jester man.

After two long lessons of people asking about the accident I decided not talk to anyone at break, I decided to walk around school. I ended walking past Justins's group by accident. He saw me and walked with me.

"So what does it feel like to be so popular" He asked.

"Not nice, I am sick of telling the same story"! I huffed.

"Same, so you told anyone I saved your life" He said smiling.

"No because everyone will react like were going out or something" I said.

"Yeah" he stopped smiling "I haven't told anyone either".

"How's your shoulder"? I asked looking at his cast.

"Its fine it will only be on for a month". He reassured.

We walked and talked for nearly the whole of break when we stopped to go to our separate classes.

"You know Belle? You're all right has anyone told you that" he asked

"Not by anyone who is not my friend" I told him "To be honest nobody really compliments me"

"Well they should as you're actually cool"

I smiled at him, sort of blushing. No one had ever complimented me. Well except for my Mum and Sammy.

"You're cool too Justin" I said still blushing.

He looked at me and started to lean forward and then kissed me. For a moment I was shocked and then it sunk in, that I liked him to. We kissed until the second bell rang. I couldn't believe that I just kissed Justin. It was only the other day that I hated him more than school itself. I walked to third lesson smiling, which I think scared a boy called Jack as I never smile unless someone is in mortal danger. The last three lesson passed by without me learning a thing as all I could think about was Justin.

I met Sammy outside of school as usual but Justin was there to. She looked at me that look all best friends give when they know that you have a crush or a secret boyfriend.

"Hi" I said smiling at her.

"Yeah hi" She answered "So this is happening now"

"Yes" Justin said. "Sorry I thought Sammy knew, so I decided to walk with you just in case you need saving … Again".

"Ok" I said looking at Justin for once without pure hatred.

I grabbed his hand and walked down the road with Sammy next to me thinking everything was better.


End file.
